The Key Of Life
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: A stranger follows the team back to Atlantis and strange things begin to happen.Takes place in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**PART ONE**_

The Ancestors had predicted their arrival although they were later than expected. As they wandered the ruins, all that was left of a once great and proud civilisation, they were unaware that they were being watched.

'There's nothing here,' Colonel John Sheppard told McKay as he crouched down to tie his bootlace. 'We should get back.'

'I don't understand it,' Rodney shook the scanner, trying to make it show him what he wanted to see. 'When we first scanned the planet there was definitely a power source here, now it's gone completely.'

'Perhaps your equipment is faulty, Dr McKay,' Teyla suggested, peering over his shoulder. 'Colonel Sheppard is right, we should go back. It is risky to spend too much time on a planet that holds nothing of interest.'

'Pack it up Rodney, we're heading out of here in five minutes,' John told him decisively. 'I want to get back to the Stargate before we lose the light.'

Moving silently to avoid detection, the watcher followed them back to the great ring. It had been a great shock to see it erupt abruptly into life, but the watcher knew that this was just the first step and prepared for what was to come. Now that time had arrived and as the ring burst once more into life, the watcher followed the strangers through the circle of standing water.

As the 'gate shut down behind them, John's team were faced with a row of weapons aimed in their direction.

'What the…' John snapped, unable to understand at first until Teyla drew his attention to what had caused the alert. 'Who are you and where the hell did you come from?' John turned to the figure that was standing a few feet behind them, gazing nervously around the room.

'I am Laranne,' the stranger's voice shook as she spoke. 'I bring to you the Key of Life.' She held out the box she was carrying, offering it to John who drew away from her and pulled out his own gun.

'Put the box down slowly,' John told her, gripping the gun tighter when she did not do so.

'John,' Teyla laid a hand on his arm, moving between him and the girl. 'I do not believe we are in danger. My name is Teyla,' she smiled at the newcomer. 'You appear unwell.'

'I am a little tired,' the girl admitted, not prepared to tell a lie but unwilling to appear weak.

Dr Beckett was already making his way toward them, Laranne watching his arrival warily before offering him the box. Nervously Carson took the offering, nearly dropping it when it abruptly opened to reveal a ZPM lying within.

'Er…thank you. Rodney, you'd better take this,' Carson thrust the box into McKay's reluctant hands.

'Why me? It might blow up – there's got to be something wrong with it otherwise we would have detected it. Besides, you're the one she gave it to.'

'Just take the damn' thing,' John told him as he kept his eyes on the group in front of the 'gate. 'What's going on Beckett?'

'We need to get her to the infirmary,' Carson responded tersely. 'It's standard procedure for all new arrivals to be checked out in the infirmary,' he added to Laranne when she hesitated.

'You are a healer?' Laranne questioned cautiously.

'I'm a doctor,' Carson replied.

'Yes, he is a healer,' Teyla added. 'This is Dr Beckett.'

'Then I must go with you,' Laranne agreed, allowing Carson to lead her away, followed closely by Teyla and Sheppard.

Once they had left, Elizabeth turned to Dr McKay. 'Rodney, I want you and Dr Zelenka to check out that ZPM.' McKay looked suspiciously at the box he was holding. 'I'm inclined to agree with Teyla, that Laranne has brought this in good faith, but it is possible that she is being used by someone else. Let me know as soon as you've got anything.'

'But…but…' Rodney tried to protest, receiving only a glance that told him it was useless to argue, turning instead to seek Dr Zelenka, his mind already running over the myriad of tests they would have to carry out and what the new ZPM could mean for the City.

'How is she?' Elizabeth asked as she arrived in the infirmary. Dr Beckett looked up and came over to speak to her.

'She passed out as soon as we got her here,' Carson told Elizabeth. 'She's suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition which can all soon be put right.'

'Is there anything we need to worry about?' Elizabeth asked him.

'I don't think so, but there are some unusual brainwave patterns that I'd like to investigate further.'

'When can I speak to her?'

'I'll let you know when she wakes up and you can talk to her for a short time, but you'll have to leave anything else until she's had time to recover.'

'Dr Beckett, I think she's waking up now,' John called from where he was standing, keeping a watchful eye on the patient. Within moments, Laranne was sitting upright, tugging at the IV line in her arm having already dislodged the other wires attached to her. Finding the IV line too difficult to move, she leapt off the bed and backed away, keeping the bed between herself and John while looking around her nervously.

'Laranne, it's alright, we won't harm you,' Teyla spoke calmly and soothingly. 'We want to help you.'

'He would not take the Key,' Laranne hissed, pointing at John. 'He is not to be trusted.'

'I'm sorry about that,' John tried to make amends. 'You just took me by surprise.' He moved forward, hand extended in apology, but this only caused Laranne to wrench violently once more at the IV line, this time succeeding in freeing herself, ignoring the blood leaking out from where the line had been, her body tense.

'John, back off now,' Elizabeth said sharply. 'Carson, you'd better try to calm her down. Everyone else, out.'

'Laranne,' Carson spoke nervously as soon as the room was clear, then repeated her name more firmly. 'Laranne, I want you to calm down and let me help you.'

Laranne looked at him doubtfully for a few moments, then Carson could see her relax a little and made no protest as he helped her back on to the bed and begin to patch her up, explaining everything as he did so.

'Do you think you could talk to Dr Weir for a few minutes? She's our leader here,' Carson asked as he finished what he was doing.

'Dr Weir is also a healer?' Laranne asked curiously.

'No. Where we come from doctor can also mean you're very knowledgeable about a particular subject.'

'I see. It sounds complicated.'

'I suppose it is.' Carson was relieved that his patient seemed to be more relaxed. 'Will you see Dr Weir?'

'I will,' she bit her lip hesitantly. 'Will I have to see that other one?'

'Colonel Sheppard? Not if you don't want to. What about Teyla?' Laranne nodded acceptance of this and watched as they entered the room while John tried to argue his way past Carson.

'How are you feeling?' Elizabeth asked.

'Dr Beckett tells me I will recover quickly,' Laranne replied, studying Elizabeth carefully and liking what she saw.

'Can you tell us about yourself?'

'I am the last of my people and the last of The Chosen,' Laranne told her. 'Three summers ago the remainder of my kinsfolk were no longer able to stay and departed. My purpose was to await the arrival of the strangers from another world and to pass on the Key of Life as ordained by the forefathers.'

'You have been alone for so long?' Teyla said, full of sympathy for her.

'You arrived later than we thought. We knew you would come when the first of the kinsfolk departed,' Laranne continued. 'I planted the crops and harvested them but this summer there were no rains so the harvest failed and the rivers dried up.'

'Didn't you think about following your people?' Elizabeth asked.

'I was of The Chosen. My only task was to protect the Key until you came, how could I abandon my duty, my life's work?'

'I understand,' Teyla acknowledged. 'Where did your people go? Can we help you find them?'

'I was The Chosen. The Chosen are different from the others and cannot follow where they have gone. I have known I would be separated from my people forever since the day of first departure.'

'I'm sorry but that's going to have to do for now,' Carson stepped in, checking Laranne's pulse and readings as he did so. 'Laranne needs to get some rest, you'll have to come back tomorrow.'

'Is there something wrong?' Carson asked once the others had left, watching as Laranne hugged her blanket closer to her. 'Aren't you warm enough?'

'It is a little cooler here than I am used to,' Laranne admitted reluctantly. It was not in the nature of her people to complain about such a small matter, particularly to a healer, but it also went against everything she had been taught to tell a lie.

'Why didn't you say something before? Here,' Carson grabbed another couple of blankets, wrapping one around Laranne and laying the other over her. 'Is that better? If you need anything else just ask, there's always someone on duty who'll be able to help. Now, you need to get some rest.'

_To be continued…_

_The Stargate, Atlantis, the characters, stories and anything else that is seen in the show belong to the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PART TWO**_

'What have you got Carson?' Elizabeth asked during the following morning's senior staff briefing.

'Laranne is basically human, pretty much the same as you and me,' Beckett reported. 'But there is some very unusual brain activity, I've never seen anything quite like it. She's also got a very active immune system and she's more or less fully recovered.'

'Do you think she's an Ancient?' John asked.

'I don't think so – she doesn't seem to have the ability to operate the technology.' Carson replied. 'It is possible she's descended from them, though.'

'That fits in with what we know of the Ancients,' Elizabeth agreed. 'They won't interfere directly with others but it is possible that one of them may have done something indirectly. Rodney, have you got anything on the ZPM yet?'

'It appears to be operational,' Rodney advised her. 'But I don't want to risk connecting it to anything until it's been fully tested – for all we know it could be designed to explode when it's activated. I'd like to talk to Laranne though, see if she's got anything else she can tell us.'

'I'm sure that can be arranged,' Elizabeth agreed. 'How long do you need before we can try it out?'

'Couple of days, to be on the safe side.'

'Very well, but keep me posted. Anything else?'

'I'd like to keep a security detail with Laranne at all times,' John chipped in, his previous misgivings regarding the new arrival hadn't changed.

'That sounds reasonable,' Elizabeth conceded. 'That's all then. Teyla, will you join me?'

As the meeting broke up, Elizabeth and Teyla walked together towards the infirmary.

'I'd like you to talk to Laranne, find out if there's anything else she can tell us,' Elizabeth began. 'You seem to understand her far better than the rest of us.'

'I would be glad to,' Teyla accepted the job. 'I know how I felt when I first arrived on Atlantis, and I had my people with me while Laranne is alone. I will do what I can.'

'I know you will, and thanks.'

------------

'What do you do when you are not working?' Laranne asked the question that had been puzzling her ever since they had returned to the mess hall for lunch following their brief tour of the city. 'You have shown me many places where you do your work, but I have seen nowhere that you can find peace and replenish your spirit.'

'Well, a lot of people have hobbies, such as painting or creating things,' Teyla replied. 'Then there are the recreational facilities for sporting activities and games.'

'I see,' Laranne hesitated, not liking to ask too many questions, but this was one that was very important to her and close to her own heart.

'But there is something more you would like to know?'

'There are no gardens here,' Laranne said. 'The only plant life I have seen is in one of the lab…lab…' she stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

'Laboratories,' Teyla finished for her, 'but they are often called labs for short. You are correct. Some of us like to go to the main land when time allows, but that does not happen too frequently.'

'Would it not be of benefit to the people here to have a garden they could go to without having to travel such a distance?'

'I suppose it would, but we have only been here for a short time and we have not yet had the opportunity to fully explore the city,' Teyla explained. 'If you are interested in plants, I could introduce you to Dr Brown – she is one of our botanists, someone who is interested in plants.'

'I would like that.'

'Very well, but first, Dr McKay would like to see you to talk to you about the ZPM you brought with you.'

'Do you mean the Key?' Laranne looked puzzled. She was becoming very confused with all the strange names of objects, places and people.

'Yes. It is the source of power that keeps Atlantis working and protects us from the wraith, without it we could not survive.'

'I see. Then I will be glad to answer any questions that I am able to.'

Half an hour later they arrived in the lab where Rodney was testing the ZPM. They waited quietly while he finished what he was doing. Laranne turned to Teyla. 'He is not a healer.'

'No,' Teyla smiled in response. 'He is a scientist. He knows how things work and why.'

'Laranne,' Rodney greeted her abruptly, immediately launching into a series of questions. 'Where did the ZPM come from?'

'It was left to the care of my people many generations ago by the forefathers. They foretold the arrival of those from another world.'

'Did you know what it was, what it was for?'

'No, we only knew that it was the Key of Life and would be of the highest importance to those who would come.'

'Has it ever been meddled with, touched by anyone else?'

'No,' Laranne said most definitely. 'We were not able to open it's resting place. We knew that only the ones to whom we were to give it would be able to do so and that it would reveal itself to them when they arrived.'

'I see. That must be why the energy signature only appeared for a brief time, the gene must have triggered it.' Rodney spoke half to himself, his mind clearly on the tests he still had to carry out. 'Did your people ever hear of the Ancients?'

'No.'

'And they were all people like yourself?'

'No.'

'What about…what do you mean no?' Rodney was taken aback by this unexpected response.

'I was of the Chosen,' Laranne explained. 'Only one was born in each generation and the legacy of the forefathers was passed down from one Chosen to the next. We always knew that we were unlike the rest of our people, that we could not go to the same place once it was time to move on. Our place was to guard the Key of Life and to ensure our successors were prepared for when the time came.'

'I see,' Rodney considered this.

'What happened when your people moved on?' Teyla asked curiously.

'They would depart through the great ring. The last of my people left three summers ago.'

'And what about the Chosen? How did they move on?'

'When they had breathed their last, their remains would be turned to ashes and scattered in the wind.'

'I see,' Rodney's attention was already starting to wander. 'Well, thanks for coming.' And with that he had returned to his work.

'I do not understand,' Laranne turned to Teyla. 'Have I caused offence? Have I said something I should not?'

'No, of course not,' Teyla reassured her as they made their way to Laranne's new quarters. 'Dr McKay can be a little,' she searched for the right word, 'distracted at times. You will find that some of the scientists can become very focussed on their work.'

'But Dr Beckett is not like that,' Laranne was trying to understand.

'That is because he is a healer. A healer has to be educated but also has to be good with people. If he were not, he would not be so skilled as a healer.'

'I think I understand.' She reflected on this for a moment as they reached the door to her quarters. 'It is a very complicated life that these people lead.'

'Yes it is, but the more time you spend with them, the more you understand why they behave as they do,' Teyla told her. 'Their world is more complicated than anything we know but they seem to be happy with their lives and are lost without their tools and their technology. At the same time, what they have brought to our lives is very useful and has helped many people. You must be tired,' Teyla finished up. 'You should get some rest. There will be someone on duty outside your room should you need anything. Good night.'

------------

'Is something wrong?' Carson looked up from his work to see Elizabeth frowning at the plant on the desk, her frown deepening as she saw several more plants around the room.

'Not you too!' She exclaimed, hurrying to explain further when she saw Carson was about to check her for signs of illness. 'There's been a sudden increase in the number of plants around the place. It seems that everywhere I turn a new plant appears. A couple have even turned up in the control room. What's going on?'

'I don't know,' Carson looked thoughtful. 'I just woke up this morning and thought the place would look better for a few plants. It does make a difference doesn't it?'

'Well, yes, but I am concerned that the same idea occurred to a number of people at the same time. Why now?'

'Who else has been acquiring plants?'

Elizabeth reeled off a list of names but was interrupted before she had finished.

'That's got to be too much of a coincidence,' Carson was frowning. 'What about Colonel Sheppard?'

'Not as far as I'm aware.'

'Dr McKay?'

'No.'

'Hmm, I wonder…' He became lost in thought for a moment.

'What is it?'

'Every one of the people you mentioned arrived on Atlantis with the Ancient gene, but if Colonel Sheppard hasn't been affected, surely it must be something else?'

'And Rodney?'

'He doesn't have the gene naturally,' Carson continued to explore the theme. 'I think I'd better take a look at those affected, see if there's anything that connects them other than the gene. I'd like to see Colonel Sheppard as well, if he's immune to it that would be worth exploring as well.'

'Just a moment,' Elizabeth was distracted for a moment as she listened to her headset before turning back to Beckett. 'It appears that Colonel Sheppard may have been affected after all, just a little differently from everyone else. Apparently he's just returned from an unscheduled visit to the mainland.'

'How does that connect him to what's going on here?'

'He's returned with a full load of plants – apparently he wants to create some kind of garden here.'

'I'd better take a look at him first,' Carson said as he followed Elizabeth towards the Jumper bay.

_The Stargate, Atlantis, the characters, stories and anything else that is seen in the show belong to the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PART THREE**_

'Can it wait Teyla? I'm on my way to the infirmary right now,' Elizabeth was approached by Teyla as she was leaving the office.

'May I walk with you?' When she received a nod, Teyla continued to talk. 'I am not sure if there is any connection with what has been happening to Colonel Sheppard and the others, but Laranne has been talking to Dr Brown about creating a garden on Atlantis.'

'Go on.' Teyla had Elizabeth's full attention now.

'When I showed Laranne around two days ago, she asked where people went to relax. She said that Atlantis should have its own garden so that we would not have to travel so far,' Teyla told her. 'I introduced her to Dr Brown and I know they have been spending some time together. Perhaps others have heard about this and decided to introduce plants into their own working spaces.'

'It's possible,' Elizabeth frowned, trying to find some way that would logically explain the sudden appearance of so many plants in the City. 'But it doesn't explain Colonel Sheppard's actions – he took a Jumper and was missing for several hours. He deliberately misled the maintenance crews so his absence wouldn't be missed.'

'It does not seem like him,' Teyla agreed and left Elizabeth to enter the infirmary alone, steeling herself to deal with the loud protests coming from inside.

'And about time too,' John snapped as soon as Elizabeth entered. 'Beckett wouldn't let me leave until you arrived. Can I go now?' He glared at the two security personnel keeping a wary eye on him, barring his exit.

'Not until I've spoken to Dr Beckett,' Elizabeth told him coolly, not letting him forget that he had behaved inappropriately.

'For crying out loud,' John huffed as he sat back down on the bed ungracefully.

'What have you got?' Elizabeth asked as soon as she was alone with Dr Beckett.

'I've examined a number of affected people, including Colonel Sheppard, and the results all show the same thing.' Carson pointed out the brain scans on the screen. 'They've all got an identical pattern here. The only difference I can see is that the pattern is more pronounced in Colonel Sheppard, which may account for his extreme behaviour. What I don't fully understand is what caused it.'

'You mentioned some unusual brain activity when you examined Laranne,' Elizabeth was looking thoughtful. 'Teyla has just told me that Laranne is interested in creating a garden on Atlantis and has been spending time with Dr Brown.'

'I don't see how it could spread to other people though, it's not like it's a disease.' Beckett considered his next step. 'I'd like to carry out some more tests on Laranne, ask her a few more questions. It may be a good idea to isolate anyone we know who has the ancient gene.'

'Do you think we're in danger?' Elizabeth asked.

'I don't know, but if she can influence the actions of our people…'

'Agreed. What about Colonel Sheppard?'

'He should stay here for the time being,' Carson decided. 'He's not going to like it though. And I'd better have Dr Barrett here as well – I'm just as likely to be influenced as anyone and he can keep an eye on me.'

'Very well,' Elizabeth nodded her acceptance of all of this. 'Now we'd better go and deal with Colonel Sheppard.'

---------

'I knew we shouldn't trust her,' John snapped as soon as Elizabeth had brought him up to date. 'You'd better stop McKay from working on that ZPM immediately and I'll take a team…What?' He looked wary as he saw Beckett and Elizabeth glance at each other.

'You're going to have to remain in the infirmary,' Beckett told him the unwelcome news.

'Why? It's not like I'm the only one who's been affected.'

'Perhaps,' Elizabeth stepped in. 'But you were the only one to leave the City and take a Jumper without authorisation.'

'Well, there was that,' John accepted this reluctantly. 'I still don't see why…'

'John, I'm not asking you,' Elizabeth told him firmly. 'You are to remain here until Dr Beckett releases you. Is that understood?'

'At least get someone to let Ronon know I'm not going to be able to make our training session – I'm due there right about now,' John bit out before flinging himself back on the bed where he lay staring angrily at the ceiling.

---------

'Teyla,' Laranne looked up as the door opened. 'What…' Her voice trailed off as she realised Teyla was accompanied by two security officers.

'There have been a number of incidents in Atlantis since you arrived,' Teyla explained, watching Laranne closely. 'Dr Beckett would like to see you in the infirmary to carry out some more tests.'

'What sort of incidents?' Laranne said in surprise, reassuring Teyla that whatever had happened had not been intentional.

'Some of the people here have been behaving strangely, and Colonel Sheppard took a ship without authorisation to fetch plants from the mainland.'

'But…that is not possible, it should not have happened,' Laranne looked alarmed and confused.

'You know something?' Teyla asked gently.

'I am not sure, I need to consider this.'

As they made their way to the infirmary Laranne remained silent, but as they drew closer she slowed down.

'I have to…have to…' Without waiting to finish, she turned around, swiftly knocking the security staff off their feet before tackling Teyla and racing off down the corridor. As she ran, Laranne struggled to control herself, trying to understand her own actions but failing to do so as she was consumed by that overwhelming urge to run. Somehow she managed to evade the security patrols, instinct telling her where they would be and how to avoid them, but just at the point when she realised how lost she had become, she was halted by three men in her path, all aiming weapons at her.

'Stop right there,' one of them called to her. 'We're not going to hurt you unless you do something stupid.' They approached her cautiously until the one who had spoken lowered his weapon and spoke into his radio, watching her carefully the whole time. 'This is Major Lorne, we've got her.' He listened for a few moments before speaking to Laranne again. 'You're to come with us.' Nodding at the other two to follow, Major Lorne grasped Laranne's arm firmly and escorted her back the way she had come, the corridors becoming more familiar until she realised they were on their way back to the infirmary.

Once more as they approached the infirmary, Laranne felt an overwhelming surge of anger and frustration and attempted to break free from Major Lorne's grip, but, forewarned by what had happened previously, he was prepared. As Laranne made her move, Lorne grabbed her by both arms, holding her securely to prevent her from getting away again. Even so, he was hard pressed to keep her under control until help arrived in the form of Dr Beckett and Teyla, closely followed by Colonel Sheppard who wasted no time in letting his frustration fly.

'What the hell is going on here?' John exploded as he took in the situation. 'What is your problem Lorne? You're not trying to hold a wraith there, if that's the kind of shape you're in I'm going to have to schedule extra time with Ronon for you.' Ignoring the surprise on the faces of those watching him, John turned on Laranne next. 'As for you, I should get them to throw you in a holding cell. All this talk of the 'Key of Life' was just a ruse…'

'Colonel Sheppard,' Beckett shouted over the increasing volume of John's ranting. 'If you don't back down right now I'm going to have to sedate you. What's it to be?'

'Come with me, John,' Teyla stepped in just then. 'You are not yourself at present.' John tried to resist, but one look at Beckett's normally placid face persuaded him otherwise and allowed himself to be led away.

Calming his voice again, Beckett turned to Laranne who had ceased to struggle as she watched John's outburst in shock.

'I need you to come with me. Will you do that?'

Laranne hesitated, unable to disobey the request of a healer but instinct still telling her to run. Major Lorne loosened his hold on her but still retained a grip on her shoulder.

'Laranne, I don't think what you're feeling is normal for you,' Beckett continued, putting his theory into practise and hoping it would work. 'I need you to try and focus your thoughts and calm down. Close your eyes and breathe, that's it. In. And out. In. Out. Clear your mind of everything. That's right.' He fell silent and waited, watching as Laranne visibly relaxed. 'Ok, are you ready to come with me?'

Laranne opened her eyes, much calmer now and in control of herself and turned to Major Lorne. 'I apologise for giving you so much trouble.'

'No worries,' Lorne replied, still not trusting the changed mood to last. 'Do you want me to stick around?'

'I've got it now Major, I don't think we'll have any more trouble.'

'Are you sure?'

'It'll be fine, thank you,' Carson assured him before turning to Laranne. 'Now, let's get you inside and try to find out what's behind all this.'

**To be continued...**

_The Stargate, Atlantis, the characters, stories and anything else that is seen in the show belong to the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author_


	4. Chapter 4

_**PART FOUR**_

'It was pretty much as I suspected,' Beckett began his report several hours later. As well as Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Teyla and Laranne were all present. 'As soon as Laranne had calmed down, Colonel Sheppard's mood improved considerably. I know there's no real scientific evidence to prove telepathy exists in humans, but we've seen it in Teyla and what we've got here is too much to be a coincidence. Laranne, can you tell Dr Weir what you told me earlier.'

'The Chosen do not use words to communicate the Knowledge of the ages to each other,' Laranne said. 'I do not fully understand, it is just something we do, something I have always known and done. But it should not affect other people, only the Chosen possessed the ability.'

'The scans I took of Colonel Sheppard and Laranne while they were both in the infirmary were very revealing,' Carson continued as he displayed the screen with the scan results. 'The brain activity is definitely mirrored in both of them, in fact, if you look here, and here,' he enlarged the pictures, 'you can see that Colonel Sheppard has a second pattern, but much fainter than the first, almost like an echo.'

'And it gets even better,' John glared at Laranne as he spoke. 'Dr Beckett thinks that my anger was channelled through to Laranne, who reflected it back to me so I was getting a double dose of it.'

'Exactly,' Carson confirmed.

'You're serious about this aren't you?' Elizabeth double-checked for reassurance. 'And it's not intentional?'

'No,' Laranne assured her. 'I did not know I would need to control my thoughts when I arrived - I was the last of my people with this ability for many years and had almost forgotten how to.'

'So how come everyone else gets a few pot plants and I have to go and steal a jumper?' John snapped irritably.

'The ancient gene is much stronger in you than the others. My guess is that Laranne is a descendant of the Ancients, with a few genetic modifications, and it's the ATA gene in our people that triggers the telepathic reception,' Beckett paused before continuing. 'Colonel Sheppard is also the only one whose been able to reciprocate in any way – he projected his emotions back to Laranne, but it only seems to work when they're in close proximity. Once Laranne got far enough away, the link weakened enough for her to regain some control over herself.'

'I will leave Atlantis,' Laranne spoke decidedly. 'Teyla has told me her people would welcome me.'

'Would that be far enough?' Elizabeth asked.

'It's hard to tell,' Carson considered this. 'We'll just have to give it a go and see what happens.'

'Very well,' Elizabeth decided. 'Colonel Sheppard, I'd like you and Major Lorne to work together until this has been resolved. Major, you have my authorisation to restrain Colonel Sheppard should he start to behave abnormally.'

'Is that really necessary?' John protested.

'I believe it is,' Elizabeth confirmed. 'If you don't like it, I'm afraid I'll have no option but to remove you from duty. We can't risk the security of the City if you're affected again. Major, I'd also like you to…'

Before she could complete her instructions, an alert sounded from the gate room. The room cleared within seconds, leaving Dr Beckett to hand Laranne over to one of the security personnel before he too disappeared.

-----------

'Excuse me ma'am, Dr Weir has asked me to transport you to the mainland.' Laranne had been resting in her quarters until someone had appeared at the door. 'I'm Lt. Haines.'

'Do we go now?'

'Not immediately, Dr Weir would like to see you before you go. This way.'

They hadn't gone very far when Haines paused as he listened carefully to the chatter coming over the radio before turning back to Laranne.

'I'm very sorry,' he apologised. 'There's been a security incident and I'm needed, we'll have to postpone your trip. I'll take you back to your quarters now.'

'I understand,' Laranne assured him. A moment later she doubled over, clutching her side as she struggled to breathe through the stabbing, burning pain that was shooting through her.

'What is it?' Haines asked in alarm. 'Are you ill?'

'It is not me,' she gasped through clenched teeth. 'Colonel Sheppard is hurt. I can feel it. Ahh!' She struggled to make herself understood through the pain. 'Others are injured also, but not as severely. You have to help them.'

'I don't understand – how do you know?' Haines sounded confused.

'It is too complicated to explain, you to have to send help or he will die.' Laranne was now able to regain some control.

'Laranne? What is wrong?' A more familiar voice broke in.

'Teyla, you have to help him,' Laranne turned to her in desperation.

'Help who?'

'Colonel Sheppard. And the others. They are injured. You have to help them.'

'Where are they?' Teyla quickly grasped the urgency of the situation.

'The place where I saw Dr McKay two days ago.'

Teyla nodded and spoke rapidly into her radio even as she was making her way to the lab with Lt Haines, followed by Laranne who didn't know what else to do, and arrived there at the same time as several other units.

'Major Lorne,' Teyla hissed at the person in front of her. 'What is going on?'

'Two of the refugees we were evacuating got away from the main group, somewhere between the mess hall and the infirmary,' Lorne told her in a hushed voice. 'They're in there with Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay and some of the other scientists. They're armed and are holding them hostage. We got a message from Colonel Sheppard just before yours but we've heard nothing from anyone in there since. Are you sure he's injured?'

'Laranne thinks so, and she says it's serious.'

'Ok, this is what we're going to do…' Lorne issued his instructions, then silently they were put into action.

----------

Ten minutes later it was all over. Lorne and his men had tackled the two refugees from the front while another group had entered through the rear door, using the distraction to take up their positions in the room. One of the refugees was subdued almost immediately, the second had put up a fight and it had taken four men and a number of injuries before he was also restrained.

'Well that's just great!' McKay snapped as he emerged from behind the bench where he had been hiding, holding the remains of the new ZPM. 'See what you clumsy military have achieved now?'

'Out of the way, Rodney,' Beckett pushed past him impatiently as he headed towards the injured Sheppard.

'There's no need for…' McKay began, his voice trailing off as he realised there were a number of injured men requiring attention, and that Sheppard looked to be in a very bad way.

'What's going on?' Carson asked in surprise as he took in the sight of Laranne slumped beside Sheppard. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very slowly, showing no indication she had heard anyone else approach. 'Laranne?' He shook her by the shoulder but still received no response. Rapidly assessing the situation, he handed her over to a couple of the medics. 'There's no evidence of any injury but you need to get her to the infirmary and checked out,' he said as he turned his full attention to John, stabilising him before transporting him to the infirmary as well.

'He's crashing!' Carson yelled, racing into the infirmary. It took only seconds for the medical team to surround John with their equipment, but before anyone had chance to act Carson stopped them. 'Wait a moment, he's stabilising again. Blood pressure and pulse both improving. Ok, let's get him prepped for surgery.'

To be continued…

_The Stargate, Atlantis, the characters, stories and anything else that is seen in the show belong to the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PART FIVE**_

John opened his eyes then rubbed them to try and clear his vision. He was in a meadow filled with wild flowers, right at the edge of his field of vision he could make out what appeared to be a forest. Looking around for some clue as to where he was, he noticed a figure walking towards him, recognising Laranne as she drew closer.

'Where the hell are we?' He demanded angrily as she reached him. 'What have you done?'

'I have done nothing,' Laranne spoke calmly, understanding John's fears and anger. 'You were severely injured, Dr Beckett is trying to heal your injuries as we speak.'

'What do you mean? Is this some kind of game?'

'No. I have brought you into my mind to explain what is happening. You are here only in spirit, your body is in the place of healing,' Laranne tried to explain. 'Dr Beckett can only heal the wound in your chest, you have another injury to your head that is too severe for him to heal.'

'You mean I'm dying?' John asked in disbelief. 'Now, let's try it again. Where have you brought me and why?'

'You need to listen to me carefully,' Laranne ignored John's questions. 'In a moment you will return to your own mind, but as I said, it is severely injured and needs to be repaired. You cannot do it on your own, that is why I am with you. I will not be able to do anything other than give you strength when you need it, the fight will be yours.'

'You're serious about this aren't you?'

'I am. When we get to your mind, you need to be prepared for what is to come, but you must know that should you fail, we will both die.'

'Well, let's get to it then, no point standing around here all day waiting for something to happen,' John said as sarcastically as he could, then fell silent as blackness surrounded them both and he felt a dizzying, sickening lurch and he fell to his knees. He could hear voices in the distance and he concentrated hard, trying to hear what they were saying. They were voices he recognised.

"_There was a bullet lodged between his ribs and one of his lungs which has been repaired," Dr Beckett was saying. "But there's also a severe trauma to the head that I'm not able to treat. It's impossible to say whether or not he'll make it at this stage."_

"_Surely there must be something that can be done?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking slightly._

"_I'm afraid not, all I can do is make him comfortable." Beckett spoke softly, reluctantly._

'No!' John tried to make himself heard as he scrambled to his feet. 'I'm here, I'm alright. Don't give up on me. Elizabeth? Beckett? You've got to do something.'

'They cannot hear you,' Laranne's voice spoke through the darkness just behind him. 'Look, it is growing light. You need to be prepared for the attack.'

'I don't know what you think you're playing at…' John began but was interrupted by something in the distance, a mass of moving figures getting closer. Looking hastily around him, John tried to form a plan of action, instinctively grabbing Laranne and retreating to a building looming up behind them that he hadn't noticed before. Scanning the rooms as they climbed the stairs, he was relieved to find a cache of weapons lying in the room at the very top of the building, knowing that now he wouldn't have to fight unarmed.

'You're lucky we found this place,' John snapped at Laranne. 'I wouldn't like to take my chances with that lot out in the open.'

'It is your mind,' Laranne informed him. 'Although the damage is severe you still have some control over what happens. Remember, if you lose this battle it will become harder to keep going and your advantage will diminish.'

There was no time for anything else as the first wave of attackers were now too close and John was hard pressed to keep the angry hordes at bay.

----------

It felt like he had been aiming and shooting for ever. He had changed weapons numerous times but though each new one had given him an advantage initially, the effect soon wore off and he was nearly overcome again.

Several times he felt he had nothing left to give, nothing to fight for, but each time that happened he felt a warm glow spread through his body and somehow regained his strength and determination to succeed. At last, just as his arms were aching painfully and his legs trembling with exhaustion, the enemy retreated and John was able to sink to the floor.

'You have done well,' Laranne told him as she crouched down beside him, wiping his face with a cool, damp cloth that refreshed him. 'But they will be back – this is only a temporary reprieve. Rest while you can, I will keep watch.' Unable to help himself, John closed his eyes and sank into peaceful oblivion.

_The Stargate, Atlantis, the characters, stories and anything else that is seen in the show belong to the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author_


	6. Chapter 6

_**PART SIX**_

'What's happening?' Elizabeth demanded as soon as she entered the infirmary in response to Dr Beckett's summons.

'I wasn't sure at first, but there's been some improvement in Colonel Sheppard's condition,' Carson advised her.

'But I thought you said there was nothing you could do?'

'There isn't and I haven't, but I have noticed in both his and Laranne's brain activity there are peaks of activity that correlate, it's almost as though they were experiencing the same thoughts. It's the only thing I can think of that is causing Laranne to remain unconscious - she has remained completely unresponsive to any form of external stimuli and her pulse and blood pressure are slow.'

'I don't understand,' Elizabeth was puzzled.

'Nor do I really, but the similarities are too much just to be coincidence. I've also noticed that when Colonel Sheppard's vitals take a dip, Laranne's brain activity increases until he stabilises again,' Carson frowned before he continued. 'Colonel Sheppard crashed when we were bringing him to the infirmary, but as soon as we arrived he improved without us doing anything - Laranne was already here.'

'So you're saying their minds are working together to try to repair the damage in Colonel Sheppard?'

'I suppose I am,' Dr Beckett looked surprised as his own theory was put so succinctly.

'Is there anything else to be done?'

'I'm afraid not, I'll keep monitoring them and let you know of any further developments.'

---------

'Colonel Sheppard?' John heard someone calling his name. 'Colonel – they are coming back, you have to wake up now.' This time she was shaking him and his eyes snapped open, instantly alert.

'How far away?' He asked briefly as he got to his feet, taken aback as he realised the landscape had changed to the more familiar background of Atlantis. 'What the hell is going on? How did we get here?'

'Your mind has brought us to somewhere of great importance to you. This is where you feel most at home and this is what you are fighting for – to be able to continue your life in the place you have chosen.'

'So what happens now?'

'The form of attack will be based on your own experiences, as it was the first time. Your mind can only use what is already there and you will need to use your experiences to fight back. I will be here as before, but remember, I can only support you, I cannot take direct action.' Laranne stepped behind John and he realised the second attack was under way.

Now he was on more familiar ground he didn't hesitate to make his way to the control room, hoping desperately that he'd find some of his own team there, or at least some of the scientists who could help him figure out what to do next. As he entered, the room appeared deserted. The equipment all seemed to be functioning normally but there was no-one to operate it.

'Thank god!' A voice made him jump as he whirled around searching for the owner of the voice as first a head, then a body appeared from behind one of the consoles.

'McKay! Am I glad to see you,' John exclaimed in relief.

'That's got to be a first,' Rodney spoke nervously, looking around. 'Where is everyone?'

'No time to explain just now, but we're under attack and I need to know what's going on,' John snapped into military mode.

'Well, we've got…that's not possible…they think we destroyed the City…what are they doing here?' Rodney's voice rose as he began to panic at what he saw.

'Tell me Rodney, I have to know.'

'There are four wraith hive ships approaching the planet. They'll be here within 30 minutes.'

'Well panicking won't help, will it?' John spoke sharply, knowing McKay well enough to figure out he'd calm down if handled right. 'Are you detecting any life signs in the City?'

'As far as I can tell we're the only ones here.'

'Any idea where everyone went?'

'None, all I know is that it's just the two of us. We're going to die aren't we?'

'No we're not going to die. Let me think for a moment.' John considered the situation, memories of previous wraith attacks crowding his mind. Time was passing though and before he could formulate any kind of plan, Rodney broke in on his thoughts.

'If you're going to get us out of this mess you'd better come up with something quickly or it'll be too late.'

At that moment, a warmth spreading from his back through his body, reminded John of Laranne and what she had told him when they first arrived here.

'Rodney, what's the state of play with the ZPM?'

'It appears to be functioning normally, but I can't see how that will help – it will only power the shields for a limited period of time.'

'You're just going to have to trust me on this one,' John told McKay. 'I want you to make sure the chair is operational and the shields are at maximum strength.'

'But…'

'We don't have time to argue. Trust me.'

'I wish people would stop saying that to me – it makes me nervous,' Rodney snapped. 'Or is it just the thought of a very painful death…' Still mumbling under his breath Rodney left leaving John to make his way to the chair weapon, concentrating hard on the desired outcome of this battle. He didn't have too long to wait.

All too soon the telltale whine of wraith darts could be heard, accompanied by the sound of collisions and detonations against the shield. Steeling himself for the task that lay ahead, John settled himself in the chair, hoping Rodney had carried out his instructions and focussed on bringing down the enemy, throwing everything he had at them.

------------

'What is it? What's wrong with him?' Elizabeth asked anxiously as she saw Dr Beckett and the nursing staff busy over Colonel Sheppard.

Continuing with what he was doing, Carson brought her up to date. 'His blood pressure and pulse have fallen rapidly and he's starting to have convulsions. If we can't stabilise him quickly he'll go into shock.'

Elizabeth fell silent, standing to one side as she watched the medics working desperately to bring the situation under control. After what seemed like a lifetime, the activity suddenly stopped and Elizabeth moved forward to see what was going on.

'I'm sorry, there was nothing else…' Carson began to speak when his attention was drawn back to the monitors attached to John, monitors that had suddenly come back to life again. 'What the hell…' He turned back to his patient. 'Colonel Sheppard? You're in the infirmary. How are you feeling?'

John opened his eyes briefly then shut them again.

'Is he..?' Elizabeth asked nervously.

'I don't understand how, but he appears to be fine,' Carson told her disbelievingly. 'Blood pressure, pulse all returning to normal. I'll need to do some more scans to make sure it isn't just a temporary reprieve though.'

_The Stargate, Atlantis, the characters, stories and anything else that is seen in the show belong to the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author._


	7. Chapter 7

_**PART SEVEN**_

John leant back against the chair in exhaustion. It had taken several hours, but at last the Wraith ships had been destroyed and there were no more in the vicinity. He had done it.

'You have done well,' Laranne appeared in front of him, making him jump. He had almost forgotten she was there. 'You used what was in your mind to heal it. I did not expect you to grasp what was needed so quickly. You will recover now.'

'I guess it's all thanks to you,' John was willing to accept her now. She had proven herself and deserved nothing less.

'I only provided support, if you had not done the hardest part yourself I could not have helped you.' Laranne stepped away. 'My time here is over, I can no longer remain. Live well.'

'Thanks,' John stood up to shake her hand, only to see her disappear before his eyes. 'Wait!' He called after her. 'What's going on?' But it was too late, she had gone and he was alone in his mind. Shaking his head and frowning, he realised that the room was beginning to fade and he was unable to stop it. The next moment he heard a more familiar voice speaking.

'Welcome back, Colonel. Glad to see you're back with us,' Dr Beckett greeted him.

'What happened?' He asked, gratefully accepting the water offered to him.

'You were attacked in the lab,' Beckett told him. 'We had to remove a bullet from your chest and you had a head injury.'

'I think I heard you talking about it,' John frowned as he tried to recall where the memory had come from.

'You were unconscious at the time, but I do know that people can often hear what is going on around them.'

'How long have I been here?'

'Three days.'

'Is Laranne...?' John left the question in the air, not sure if what had gone on in his mind had really happened or not.

'I think she saved your life, though we don't know how,' Carson told him. 'She was unconscious the whole time you were but until now her vitals were stable.'

'And now?'

'Once you began to regain consciousness she started to deteriorate although there's no sign of injury or disease. We've managed to stabilise her again but I don't know for how long.'

'Damn it. I should have known.' John thought for a moment before turning back to Dr Beckett. 'I want to see Dr Heightmeyer.'

'I really think you should get some rest now,' Carson tried to argue. 'You're still recovering from a serious injury.'

'Now!' John snapped. 'I don't know how much time she's got.'

'I'm sure she'll be able to spend as much time with you as you need.' Carson looked worried, wondering if the head injury had caused more permanent damage.

'Not Dr Heightmeyer – Laranne. I don't want to have to explain everything twice – can you get her here or do I have to go find her myself?'

Accepting defeat, Carson retreated and a few minutes later Dr Heightmeyer arrived, along with Elizabeth.

'What's going on John?' Elizabeth asked him, her face showing the concern they all felt.

'When I was unconscious, Laranne was somehow able to get into my mind and told me how to heal myself,' John began.

The three people listening glanced at each other. 'It's alright, I'm not going crazy, at least I don't think so. You said before that Laranne had some kind of telepathic ability so isn't this at least possible?'

'Well, yes,' Dr Heightmeyer agreed. 'Dr Beckett has filled me in on what happened before, so given what else I've seen since we came here, I'd say it's a possibility although I've no idea how it would work.'

'Fine,' John said shortly, wanting to get the help he needed as quickly as possible. 'She said she couldn't do anything herself, but she could advise me and give me the strength to carry on. It was what she told me that helped me defeat the Wraith, not the real ones, it was just what my mind conjured up.'

'So the Wraith represented your head injury, and the battle you fought was what healed the wound?' Dr Heightmeyer tried to clarify the situation. 'Does that mean you were here, in Atlantis?

'Yes.' John was relieved that someone seemed to be taking in what he was saying. 'She told me it was my mind's way of getting me to defend somewhere of importance to me. Anyway, whenever I felt I was too tired to continue, she was able to give me a boost of energy that kept me going. Right before I woke up, she said she had to go and told me to "live well", then she disappeared. Does that sound like the kind of goodbye from someone who's expecting to see you again?'

'I see your point,' Dr Heightmeyer agreed. 'Dr Beckett?'

'As I've already said, there's nothing more I can do, her brain activity is minimal and her blood pressure is continuing to drop. I've already tried everything I can think of, there's no reason for her to be unconscious.'

'Yes, but maybe there's something that _I_ can do,' John said.

'What on earth do you think you can do?' Carson sounded surprised.

'I think I may be able to help her just as she helped me,' John glanced around at the faces watching him. 'Telepathically I mean.'

'I'm not sure how,' Dr Heightmeyer frowned. 'Laranne is the one with the telepathic ability, from what I've heard, she was the one who was in control. You've got no point of reference to start with…'

'But when she first started to help me, she took me into her own mind – she said we had to be there so she could explain things to me. I saw what's important to her in the same way she came with me and saw that Atlantis was important to me,' John told them. 'Look, it can't do any harm can it? She's going to die if we don't try something.'

'I'm not sure about this,' Carson sounded doubtful. 'You still need time to recover yourself, you may not be strong enough.'

'I feel fine…Well, ok, maybe a bit of a headache, but it's nothing I can't live with,' John admitted after a stare from Carson. 'Dr Heightmeyer?'

'It does have it's risks, but providing we're monitoring him all the time I think we should give it a try,' Dr Heightmeyer agreed. 'But remember, John, at the first sign of trouble we're going to bring you back.'

'Are you sure about this, John?' Elizabeth asked.

'I'm sure and I've got to try at least. She saved my life and I wasn't exactly nice to her before was I?' John was adamant.

Muttering unhappily under his breath all the time he was setting everything up, Dr Beckett turned to John at last. 'You're ready to go. I'll administer a sedative and then it's up to you, Dr Heightmeyer will talk you through it. Remember, at the first sign of trouble I'm going to wake you up.'

'Ok, John,' Dr Heightmeyer began, 'I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice. Try to bring up an image of what it was like in Laranne's mind: what did it look like, what could you see, what could you smell. Try to recreate it in your own mind and imagine yourself there with Laranne.'

John's breathing grew deeper as he concentrated and at last reached his goal.

----------

Everything looked different this time. Instead of the green pastures and forest he had seen before, there was nothing but a bleak, barren wasteland with a single shock of green in the very centre.

Afraid of what he might find, he approached the patch of green and realised he had come to the right place. Laranne was curled up in the centre of the green, asleep and oblivious to his presence.

'Laranne?' John called softly as he approached, not wanting to startle her. 'Laranne?' He tried again, a bit louder this time and shook her gently by the shoulder, getting a reaction this time as Laranne tried to lift her head but found herself unable to manage it.

'Colonel Sheppard!' Her voice was very quiet, betraying how weak she now was. 'You should not be here. I cannot stop what is happening to me. It is not safe for you to be here.' Even in her weakened state she was putting him first, not concerned about herself at all.

'One, I think we've both been through enough together to stop worrying about being formal – call me John,' John replied. 'And two, I couldn't leave you to die without trying to help in some way. There must be something we can do?'

'I am afraid it is too late,' Laranne told him. 'I can no longer recall my garden, it is gone from my memory. Soon the very last part of the garden will disappear and I will go with it.'

'So that's it?' John said in frustration. 'You're just going to lie there and accept that you're going to die?'

'I do not have the strength to act.'

'In that case I guess I'm just going to have to have the strength for both of us then,' John spoke firmly. 'I'll think of something, just…just make sure you hang in there for as long as you can. I'll be back soon.' John patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and stood up, trying to figure out how to get back. Before he knew it, he was opening his eyes and looking up at three concerned faces.

'How are you feeling?' Dr Beckett asked immediately.

'Fine,' John replied, his mind already working on the problem. 'I need to see Dr Brown.'

'What on earth for?' Carson asked.

'To give her a lesson in unarmed combat,' John spoke impatiently. 'Look, in Laranne's mind, her garden is the most important place but she's too exhausted to remember how it looked or to do anything about reconstructing it. I think the only way we can help her is to bring the garden to her.'

'And maybe the plants will help her to remember,' Dr Heightmeyer finished for him.

Elizabeth summoned Dr Brown. 'Do you really think this can work?' She asked.

'It may do,' Dr Heightmeyer said. 'Memories can be invoked through a variety of means, including smell, and there are a lot of benefits to aromatherapy and similar therapies that focus on the senses. It certainly can't do any harm.'

'We have to hurry, I don't think she's got much time left,' John urged.

_The Stargate, Atlantis, the characters, stories and anything else that is seen in the show belong to the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author_


	8. Chapter 8

_**PART EIGHT**_

'Colonel Sheppard!' Laranne greeted him, surprised to see him again.

'John,' he reminded her. 'I said I'd come back.'

'Something is different,' Laranne looked a little more alert now, though still very weak. 'What have you done?'

'Just breathe deeply,' was all John would say, watching carefully for any change. The first indication was a faint green haze moving out from where they were.

'I can remember,' Laranne exclaimed, struggling to sit up to watch the transformation. 'I can sense the garden and I remember.'

'Good,' John smiled as he helped her to sit up, using himself as a support as she didn't have the strength yet to sit up on her own.

Sitting in silence, the two of them watched as the haze of green turned into grass as far as the eye could see, small flowers beginning to spring up. As the garden grew, so Laranne began to regain strength, no longer requiring John's support until she got to her feet, a little wobbly but standing unaided.

'I did not think this could happen,' Laranne told John. 'I think I will be well now, but I must complete the renewal of my garden before I can rejoin you in the outside world. Now you must go. It is not good for either of us to spend too much time in the other's mind. You have my thanks for what you have done.'

'You're welcome,' John grinned, pleased as a small child that his scheme had worked. The grin was still on is face as he surfaced once again in the infirmary.

'What are you smiling about?' Elizabeth asked him. 'I take it everything went well?'

'Oh yes,' John told her. 'You'll have to tell Dr Brown that she's a life saver.'

'I'll certainly do that,' Elizabeth agreed then turned to Beckett.

'Laranne's beginning to stabilise and is responding to stimuli. Her brain activity is returning to normal, she should…' Carson was interrupted before he got any further.

'John?' Laranne's voice was very quiet but got everyone's attention.

'Nice to have you back with us,' John grinned at her, giving her a wave. Laranne smiled in response before closing her eyes again.

'She's asleep,' Carson reported. 'Which is what you need, Colonel.'

'But I've been asleep,' John tried to argue.

'I don't think telepathic communication counts as proper sleep,' Carson told him firmly. 'But if you don't want to go to sleep, that's up to you.' He paused before continuing, subduing the triumphant look in John's eyes. 'I won't be clearing you for duty until I'm satisfied you're fully recovered. But, you'll know best of course.'

'You know, doc,' John said. 'You can be a real…'

'Ok, I think this is where we take our leave,' Elizabeth turned to Dr Heightmeyer. 'Good work, John.'

---------

Three days later, John had returned to light duties but Laranne was still in the infirmary, spending a great deal of time sleeping.

'Is there something we don't know about?' Elizabeth asked Dr Beckett. 'Shouldn't she be recovering now?'

'There's nothing wrong with her as far as I can tell, other than this extreme exhaustion,' Carson told her. 'Her brain activity hasn't returned to it's previous levels yet so I can only assume that whatever she did to help Colonel Sheppard took a lot more out of her than we realised. When she's awake she appears to be normal, she's eating and drinking a little and she's able to hold a conversation but then she can only stay awake for half an hour at a time.'

'Can she shed any light on the matter?'

'I have asked but she's told me it's very uncommon for anyone to use their ability to heal others in quite that way so there's nothing to compare it with.'

The following day, John and Teyla arrived in the infirmary to put forward a proposal to Dr Beckett.

'Colonel Sheppard has been telling me how Laranne helped him heal himself,' Teyla began. 'I was thinking that as her garden is very important to her, that may be the reason why she is not getting better on Atlantis. If we were to take her to join my people on the main land, she may begin to recover properly.'

'And they'd be alright with that?' Dr Beckett asked, considering Teyla's suggestion.

'They would welcome someone who loves nature as much as they do. And she is someone who has lost her own people, they will understand and help her to make a new life.'

'Well, we've got to try something,' Carson agreed. 'We'll need to clear it with Dr Weir, though.'

'They've already spoken to me,' Elizabeth appeared at that moment. 'I agree with Teyla, if a natural environment is what will help her, then I can't see we have any option. Carson, I'd like you to go with Colonel Sheppard and Teyla to make sure there aren't any problems.'

----------

Laranne had fallen asleep for the ride to the mainland, only staying awake long enough to take her leave of the people she had met on Atlantis. As soon as they had landed and the door was opened, the fresh air roused her.

'This is beautiful,' Laranne spoke with awe in her voice. 'I had almost forgotten what it could be like.' Oblivious to those who had travelled with her, she left the jumper and began to wander, gaining strength immediately from the change in environment. She hadn't gone very far when a small group of people approached from the cluster of homes a short distance away, stopping to speak to her.

Moving to join them, Teyla smiled and turned to the other two. 'I think she will do well here. See, they are welcoming her already as though she belongs to them.'

'Well, it looks as though you've found yourself a new home,' John smiled warmly at Laranne.

'You have given me more than you can know,' Laranne thanked him.

'Well, you did kind of save my life first, so let's just call it quits,' John said. 'I guess this is goodbye, then.'

Laranne stood and watched as the Jumper took off, waiting until it had disappeared from view to join her new people, ready to begin her new life knowing she had fulfilled her life's work.

THE END

_The Stargate, Atlantis, the characters, stories and anything else that is seen in the show belong to the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author_


End file.
